This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We had a number of meetings to decide topics that we might develop into program projects. Because the metabolic syndrome is a major public health problem, and NASH (non-alcoholic steahepatitis) is a component of this syndrome, we decided to examine factors that might contribute to this phenomenon. Therefore, we have designed four experiments to investigate the circadian rhythm, various genetic backgrounds (strains), various diets, and ages (old) of mice. We have collected the tissues of three of these experiments.